Of Heros and Demons
by DoomReaverX
Summary: Fem Naruxvery powerfull occ slight x over and sasuke bashing later on and demonic lemon in first chap. possible preg Write reviews if you want me to continue. first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this fan fiction other than my own character:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one

Our story begins on the night of October 10th in the ninja village of Konohagakure no sato. We find the Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage Minato

Namikaze at the hospital more specificaly a hidden room below the delivery ward were his wife Kushina Uzimaki that Minato married her in secret to keep his

enemies from finding out about her. As she was about to give birth the rogue snake sannin Orchimaru was sething and plotting his revenge aginst Minato for

being chosen as Yondaime instead of him. What no one knew about Kushina was that in fact she had a secret that only Minato, Hirozen Sarutobi, and Minato's

parents was that in fact she was a Biju or tailed demon lord (now if any one reading this cant figure out which one smack yourself) she was also the daughter of

kami and Mephistopheles and the eldest of her sisters also the only that has found a mate how ever what they did not was that Danzo knew as well and planning

on helping both orchimaru and the evil Madar Uchia to destroy Konoha as long as they gave him power. Danzo's plan was simple knowing that Kushina would

be weakened after giving birth they would use a strong genjutsu from the sharingan and the cursed seal to drive here into a blind rage knowing the only way to

stop her would be to seal her in a vessel. The time had come and Kushina in her demonic form was giving birth she screamed loudly cursing her husband she

gave birth to two at one time this shocked her seeing as according to an old law this meant them bonded as mates even though they were brother and sister she

didnt have long to ponder this seeing as she gave birth to another girl unlike the last one this one had pink hair were as her other girl had a golding wisp of hair

on her head but her son was strangest of all with golden colored hair with streaks of black with red in them she also noticed an odd birth mark on his left hand

shaped like a triangle made up of three seprate triangles with a hollow triangle in the center she knew what it was however which surprised her that her cousins

would trust her child with such a power. Kushina was not stupid infact she was a geius sensed the presence of madara and had already made a plan with her

the shinigami that should what she think was going on did that instead of eating hers or minatos soul he would seal her soul and body and take minato to

train until she was realeased they decided to seal it in there blond haired daughter that they named naru were as they named the pink haired girl sakura and the

boy hiro she changed to her human form and placed seals on her children to keep their demon heritage safe if worst came to worse she made sure that when the

time was right she could remove them no matter how far apart they were even though she told sarutobi to keep the twins together no matter what when he

asked why she said she would tell him latter even though her husband and his parents had already known why.

Timeskip 13 years after mizuki incident same as anime and manga except included sakura and hiro the third decided to keep them together

Unknown to Naru as she sleeped she was doing the sings for a henge she then became a tall perky cupped red headed woman with slit amber colored

eyes. Some time later in the Hokages office the third was cursing the fourth for not telling him the secret to kill the enemy of all kages paper work when there

was tower of flames in the center of his office and out stepped someone all to formiliar to the old man.

Sarutobis view..

Kushina is that you but I thought you were dead and then he saw them her tails all of which scared the shit out of him but how you cant be no way.

Normal view

In order yes I am and I was forced to in the most embarasing way and yes minato will be back just wait a little while. Also to answer your question from

13 years ago the reason is that the to were bonded as mates at birth and the seals I placed on them are wearing off meaning that their demon instincts are going

to kick in soon yes they are full all of them my advice is get sakura out of the house unless you want her dead also place false seals and tell naru that because of

me she will be going into heat meaning all males except hiro also do not tell them about the mate thing for one reason you want great grand children also if they

dont they will die unfortunatly so just tell hiro its a mission to protect her and tell sakura that if she is there naru will kill her also tell her

heritage all of it as well why hiro is there not her now my time grows short I must get back to the apartment good day Sarutobi all the old man

could think is I am getting to old for this shit.

I am skipping the explanation to sakura as well as the mission to hiro also they are on the same team and if u are wondering sakura is not a fangirl in this fic also it may be a harem latter on.

It has been 2 weeks since that night and naru is in full blown heat and is currenly challenging hiro for mate ship he thinks its just a spar to

keep her sain however inside his sister their mother was charing grand children for me to spoil when I get out of here. He found out he was

wrong when he pinned her and she bit into his neck and drew blood saying mate however before hiro could stop himself he said the samething

to her and bit her and lapped up her blood which caused her to moan and left a mark that looked like a paw print now he noticed naru was

undressing and looked like she was on fire he felt the same and started to remove his clothing naru then looked at him and got on her hands

and knees but started to change she grew long blond white tipped fox tales and her ears vanished as she grew two fox ears on top of her head

same as her tails she also grew blond fur and her face and mouth lengthed till she looked like a fox more specific a 4 tail fox with black

furred paws now hiro did not notice but he did the same except darker more gold looking fur. He couldnt explan it he wanted to screw his

sister and she wanted him to.

XXXXXX demonic lemon no jutsu XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naru looked back at hiro and raised her hips and swayed them back and foruth and incouraged him to mate with her she then felt

something at her entrance and two paws on her sides as well as breath on the back of her neck all she did was grunt and moan for him to Know

she was ready to mate he slowly entered her as not to hurt her which made her yelp when he thrust and broke her barrier he then bit her mark

making moan in plesure as he slowly thrust in and out of her before she started back causeing him to moan as they started going faster he

went deeper until a ball formed at the end of his rod he begain to force himself deeper in her until he hit her womb entrance she started

screaming I want kits make me the mother of your kits which then made him go deeper until he was in her womb the ball was now almost

inside of her he grunted as he forced it inside of her she moaned and came at the new feeling he then couldnt take no more so after three

more thrusts he came in side of her the ball of course keeping his seed in making sure she would become heavy with his kits they then passed

out on top of each other the ball doing its job and inside the the Kyubbi their mother was doing backflips now just for her to use my chakra

then they will of me and there father back.

XXXXX demonic lemon no jutsu kaiXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats it for chapter one

Now for those of u at first that did not see the kyubbi being their mother bitch slap yourselves Also take a guess at what weapon Hiro will get there is a hint in the story first one right gets their own char latter on to be sakuras mate by the mine looks nothing like in the anime and manga except for hair color and eye color also c cup. 


	2. The Teme and The Rider

I do not own naruto or anything in this fic but my own char

also seeing as no one figured out what weapon hiro gets sakura is now going to be his to oh and here was the hint described

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning for some reason both naru and hiro smelt bacon being cooked in the kitchen which was odd

seeing as they were both their as each turned to their mate the first thing the said is it did happen. Now by this

time the seal on sakura has also been removed but the hokage wanted her at his mansion for some traing from

his wife the previous genjutsu misstress of konha seeing as according to academy reports that is what she

would be best suited. Hiro and Naru also noted that they had fox features as well as the fact that naru looked a

little chubbier but then it hit them they were going to be parents this did not bother them because it would give

them what they had always wanted a family. After a little bit of time talking they went to the kitchen to see a

red headed women with two red fox tails with white tips and nine tails the same color design what really shook

them up is that she looked like a humanoid fox. She then turned around and smiled and said so two of my kits

are finally awoke of course hiro's first reaction was to get in front of his mate and protect her and their unborn

kits from being attacked. The red head just laughed and said relax why would I hurt my son and daughter along

with my unborn grand children. Naru was the first to speak kyubii but how did you escape the seal at this

reaction kyubii laughed and said easily seeing as me and your father designed it before you were born because

we knew that their was a traitor on the council as well as the fact that madora uchia was around. She then went

on to explain that she was their mother and that their father would be back soon as well as the fact that they

were kami's and the devils grand children also that sakura was there sister and would also be hiro's mate once

her cycle started which she guessed would be very soon she also taught them there different forms such as

human hanyo kitsune hanyo which she was in currently also that the hokage had already told the villagers the

truth so they did not need to hide themselves. When she was done their was a sound like a sonic boom which

made Kushina say here comes your other mate hiro. After four hours of mating sakura came out very happy

and pregnant just like naru of coerce at that moment a white light shone and out stepped for women one with

silver hair and a golden dress, another with red hair skirt shirt with tan sandals and gold bracelets,a third with

blue hair wearing a elegant violet and white gown and finally one with green hair in pig tails with a big green

book on her back green shoes skirt and shirt (think female kokiri wi form ocarina of time) she held the

most beautiful sword hiro had ever seen before it had a purple hilt with a gold jewel in its center as well as in the

middle of the jewel an eye that looked all seeing also a sharp golden silver blade that seemed to glow with a

holy light that had the same birth mark as hirio's hand on it in the center of the blade and a beautiful shield that

shone and reflected light with a blue border with a lion on both sides of the shield also yet again hiro's birth

mark was on it and then from the shadows a man steped out wearing a black business suit and hair that was

bald in the center and a black Cain that had a skull with ruby eyes in it. Kushina then smiled and said Naru

Hiro Sakura I would like to introduce you to your baa san, ojjii san, and your aunts the goddesses of virtue and

the triforce Nayru goddes of wisdom and water air and ages Farore goddess of plants courage and secrets and

last is Din goddess of fire power and seasons. After their introduction Farore looked at hiro and gave him the

shield and sword and almost instinctively he knew how to use it he sheaved it and strapped the shield to his back

when all at once he started getting memories of fighting demons hell knights aliens being a ranger and other

such things when he glowed golden his eyes changed to red and the center was a elegant silver cross and

around the cross their were four pentagram shaped Toma that glowed white he then muttered the word

slayokugon (slayers eye) the memories stopped because he remembered being the eternal slayer defender of the

weak and keeper of the balance he also remembered dying fighting the gratoid king without his powers but

taking him and his evil race with him. He looked around and said I remember I was once the slayer which

spooked Kushina to no end she looked at her parents and said kaa san you sure gave him a new life I would say

wouldn't you ichigo. With that the shinigami appeared and drooped Minato on his head and asked his nephew to

please use penance stare on sasuke do to the fact that madara already upped his sharigan to the forbidden level

which could me very bad shit in the future to which in a demonic voice hiro said **will do also ojjii san I am **

**going to need my bike **with that their in front of them stood with a black leather jacket with spiked shoulders

black leather boots leather pants and spiked gloves with a battle chain wrapped around his torso stood the spirit

of vengeance the Ghost Rider of course his grand father decided to tell him that sasuke was the one that killed

his clan even their dads best friend mikoto uchia this pissed hiro off even more first that bastard madara ruins

his life then he teaches the teme to finish what he started all he could think was that in the words of the thing its

clobbering time with that he ran got on his bike and headed to the Uchia district to fry a temes soul. Sasuke was

in his house laughing about how he has led the council to believe it was Itachi that killed his family when all of

a sudden the door was kicked open and in walked the Ghost Rider **YOU GUILTY **he declared as he walked

over to him lifted him upand **said look into my eyes your soul is tainted by the blood of the innocent **sasuke

only yeld have mercy** the rider simply stated sorry all out of mercy now fell there pain as this was **

**happening a pentagram formed under them and fire erupted from sasukes mouth eyes ears nose fingers **

**and toes and just as suddenly as it happened it stopped sasukes soul was on its way to hell to have pine **

**apples shoved up his gay ass for all eternity **hiro then used chaos control to go back home. 5 Min later he

appeared and the first thing Minato said was hiroshin to which Hiro said no chaos control works much better

actually warps time and space.


End file.
